


True

by MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Character Study, Gen, His Last Vow, Holmes Brothers, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd/pseuds/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 221B character study of Mycroft. A tiny missing scene set after the big event at the end of His Last Vow (s03e03).</p>
            </blockquote>





	True

“You’re very calm,” Sherlock says to Mycroft.

“Sherlock,” says Mycroft, low, warningly.

“After all, I have just killed a man.” There’s an edge in Sherlock’s voice, perilously close to hysteria. Mycroft concentrates on his brother’s distress to keep his own agitation in check. It’s second nature now. He has had too much practice at this—though never under these circumstances. He had not believed—even as his brother had raised the gun—that Sherlock was capable of shooting an unarmed man in the head point-blank.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft says again, gripping his brother’s arm. “It’s going to be all right.” It’s an automatic response. How many times over the years has he said these words to his little brother? And it’s always been true. Every time, he’s made it true, without fail. He has no contingency plans for failure. Dead men need no directives.

“Don’t hate me for it,” Sherlock whispers, and another hairline crack is added to Mycroft’s heart. Sherlock looks at John standing stiffly under guard several yards away, and the undropped tears glitter in his eyes. “Or him,” he adds, and his voice breaks at last.

Mycroft follows his brother’s eyes and remembers his first meeting with Dr. Watson. He could have been the making of my brother, he thinks.

Yes, the making of him. Worse than ever. Both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is loved and appreciated!
> 
> You can find me at: [amisplacedlonelyheartsad.tumblr.com](http://amisplacedlonelyheartsad.tumblr.com)


End file.
